


All my loving

by valyrianqueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Modern AU, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrianqueen/pseuds/valyrianqueen
Summary: Daenerys has fallen sick and needs rest for a speedy recovery. Jon, her boyfriend takes care of her and stays with her until she feels better.Meanwhile he brings her some good news...





	All my loving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot i wrote after the terrible got finale,to forget about the existence of season 8.  
I hope you enjoy :)

The alarm clock beside Daenerys’s bed rang at 8:00, as always, the last few weeks. University had just ended and Dany had found a job as a waitress to a coffee shop nearby. This was the way she earned a living until she could settle into this new town, and find a job as a graphic designer, the profession she had studied. But today wasn’t an ordinary day: Her sleep was restless … In fact she barely slept at all, due to the fact her throat hurt so badly. She knew that sore throats indicate an emerging cold and it was the last thing that she wanted.

Daenerys reluctantly got out of bed and walked towards the living room to find where she left her phone, and call the owner of the coffee shop to tell him that she couldn’t make it for today. His behavior was very polite and understanding and gave her 4 days off. Dany couldn’t be more thankful. After the conversation had ended, she tried to put some clothes and go to the local drugstore to buy some meds, since there was nothing in her house to help her with her sore throat. Despite her best efforts, every move was a struggle. She was shivering and she could feel the cold piercing through her bones, even though the apartment was warm. Fever made her very exhausted. Without hesitation she texted Jon:

‘’Good morning, babe! I’m so sorry if I woke you up, I know you had a night shift but I need your help. I’m very sick and tired and I can’t go to the pharmacy store to buy some meds. My throat hurts so badly and I think I have a fever too right now. Could you please go and bring me some medication? Love you! ’’

She put her phone on the desk and laid on the couch, pulling the blanket around her. Every time she would swallow, her sore throat became even more unbearable, causing her to bite her lips from the pain. Dany tried to close her eyes and relax until Jon would text her back. But it was impossible: The fever was getting worse every moment that passed. Suddenly, 25 minutes after she had sent her message, Daenerys heard a soft knock on the door. She immediately knew that it was Jon. Weakly she stood up and headed for the door. When she opened it, for a moment Dany felt all the sickness go away: Jon was standing there, with a lovingly smile on his lips, holding two bags. His appearance was scruffy yet so attractive at the same time: His curly hair were blown and tangled from the wind, his scarf disarranged and his shoes weren’t laced properly.

‘’Come in darling ‘’ she said, her voice a low whisper.

Jon put the bags on the floor and hugged her tightly. He pushed the door with his leg and closed it. His scent filled her nostrils, a mix of cold wind, coffee and cologne. Absolutely ecstatic.

‘’Please Jon, you shouldn’t be very near to me. You may catch a cold too. ‘’ she muttered. Jon broke off from her embrace and caressed her back.

‘’I don’t care at all, Dany. The only thing that matters to me now is you. I can’t see you suffer in any way. When I read that you are ‘’ very sick and tired’’ , I fretted.’’ He replied. Jon took a pause to kiss her lightly on the lips. He continued:

‘’I asked my boss to not go for work tonight, and he accepted it. We will spend the whole day together alone, just the two of us… Me taking care of my amazing girlfriend.’’ He said while looking directly into her violet eyes.

Daenerys stroke his tangled hair gently and hugged him once more, before answering with a raspy voice:

‘’ Thank you for staying with me. Being with you is wonderful but… I wish the circumstances were different and we could do something together .’’ She gulped. It felt like her throat was burning. Jon saw her frown from the pain and touched with his palm her forehead. His eyes widened to the touch of her flaming skin.

‘’Dany you are boiling! How much is your temperature?’’ he exclaimed.

‘’I think I have lost my thermometer when I was moving in...’’ she croaked. Jon bended down and lifted one bag from the floor.

‘’I bought a thermometer just in case you didn’t have one.’’ He opened the bag and gave it to her.

‘’Use it under your armpit and lay down. I’m going to the kitchen to make you some warm tea. I will be back in some minutes to see your temperature, okay?’’ he said while he was putting her back in couch, covering her with the blanket. Dany nodded. Jon took off his coat and left the living room.

When Jon was in the kitchen, Daenerys used the thermometer as he told her. It was so cold against her hot skin, that it made her shudder. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She was so dizzy, that she thought she would pass out at any minute. She had to fall ill like this in ages.

Fortunately she didn’t have to wait for too long. Jon crossed the room in three strides. On one hand he was holding a cup of tea and on the other he was holding a glass of water. He left them gently on the table and approached Dany:

‘’Okay sweetheart, let’s see what’s going on with your fever.’’ She gave him attentively the thermometer. When Jon saw what temperature it was showing, he gasped.

‘’Your temperature is 38.5°C. You need to take an antipyretic pill right now.’’ He lifted one of the bags and pulled out a small paper box. Jon opened it and took out a pill.

‘’Open your mouth.’’ he said. Dany did as she was told. Then he raised the glass of water to her lips to swallow it. When she was finished she chuckled.

‘’Come on Jon you don’t need to worry that much! By tomorrow I will be so much better. It’s just a cold.’’ In fact , Daenerys loved Jon’s care. But she didn’t want him to preoccupy himself so much with her illness.

‘’Still, you are in physical pain. And I will do anything to stop it.’’ He kissed her cheek.

‘’ Even if it means to catch a cold. As long as you are alright nothing else is important. Drink your tea. Slowly. Otherwise your throat will be traumatized.’’ Jon continued.

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile. He was so adorable that it made her heart melt.

Jon grabbed the TV remote and sat on the other side of the couch. Dany’s legs were resting idly on his thighs. After a while Jon pressed a button and the headline of Netflix showed up.

‘’How about to watch Peaky Blinders? I think we were about to start season four.’’ Jon suggested.

‘’Yes i would really love to! The finale of season three was a big cliffhanger.’’ She said throaty, while taking a sip of tea.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the start of the episode and Dany could already feel her eyelids heavy from weariness. At first, she tried to keep her eyes open, because not only she wanted to watch the show but also,spend time together with her boyfriend. But her body was begging for rest .So without further resistance, she quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Daenerys woke up to the sound of heavy rain , hitting against her bedroom’s window. It took her a while to realize that Jon had moved her there, while she was asleep. That loving gesture put a smile to her face. When she regained her senses, she touched lightly her forehead. The temperature had cooled off and she was feeling slightly better. Then she realized that her body and clothes were filled with sweat. Quickly, she went to the bathroom, to take a shower and wear some clean clothes.

When she was done she ran towards the living room to find Jon. He wasn’t there. Suddenly, the room was filled with the smell of soup and Dany knew exactly where he was.

The kitchen’s door was open. Daenerys walked on the tip of her toes, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jon was putting the dirty dishes on the sink, in order to clean them later. Swiftly and quietly like a gentle breeze, she rushed at him and hugged him tightly from the back. A soft gasp escaped from his lips. She took a moment to smell again his wonderful scent from his shoulder. Jon turned around, biting enticingly his lower lip. She noticed that he had done his hair in a loose man bun.

‘’Did I scare you?’’ she said playfully. Jon held her hands into his.

‘’Actually I sensed your presence beforehand. But you managed to scare me a little. Pleasantly as always of course. How do you feel now? Your voice sounds better.’’ He said in a tender tone.

‘’ I’m sure that my temperature is better and my throat doesn’t hurt that much anymore. I could sing right now, if you wanted!’’ she shouted while she jumped in the air.

‘’ Don’t rush Dany. You still need some time to recover… But I’m happy that you feel and are already better.’’ He sighed with relief and kissed her forehead. After a while he went past Dany, to see if the soup is ready.

‘’In a while the food is ready, okay? ‘’ he said while checking the kettle. Then he added in a worried tone:

‘‘You haven’t eaten anything all day! Please sit down , I will serve you anything you ask.’’

‘’I’m fine darling. I will wait.’’ She assured him. Before she sat down, she stole a passionate kiss from him. Jon looked at her with a smirk on his face.

‘’ Stuff like this, when you will be alright. I guarantee that it will be worth the wait.’’ Jon winked at her knowingly and Dany’s eyes sparkled. She felt as if she had a fever again, just thinking the things her and Jon will do. Laughing, she sat down.

Soup was exactly what Dany needed. It literally filled her body with warmth and strength. When she ate her fill, she glanced at Jon who was at the time eating eagerly his soup. His care and worry for her health made her understand how much he loved her. She felt so lucky and happy to have found this man, to love and be loved in return… that she was on the verge of tears. Daenerys inhaled deeply.

‘’ Is something amiss darling?’’ he asked , noticing her expression .

‘’ Nothing. I’m just so happy to have you as my partner. Thank you for everything.’’ Dany touched with her fingers the back of Jon’s hand.

Jon responded with a smile.

‘’ Tell me if there anything else I could do.’’

‘’ No- In fact there is. Please don’t tell me that you watched the whole season of Peaky Blinders while I was sleeping…’’ she said jokingly.

‘’Of course not! From the moment I saw you sleeping I paused it to watch it together when you would like to. It’s not fun watching it by myself anyway… I would miss your comments about every single thing in every scene.’’ He gave her a broad smile.

‘’ Okay it’s true I talk too much while watching movies and tv shows! But you love it-‘’ a sudden cough made her stop her sentence.

‘’Wait here. I’m going to bring you some cough drops.’’

Daenerys nodded and Jon touched her shoulder tenderly before leaving the room.

They spent the rest of the evening, talking about this and that, sitting casually on the couch. Daenerys nested her head on Jon’s legs and from time to time, he would bent over to give her little kisses on her mouth, her cheek or her nose. Dany giggled like a little girl whenever he would give her a gentle kiss on the nose. It felt as if he was tickling her. After some time, she felt tiredness taking over her again. She asked:

‘’ Jon is too late now?’’

‘’ No it is … 20:54’’ he replied.

‘’I’m so exhausted again … And I have already slept for many hours…’’ she closed slowly her eyes and opened them again.

‘’ That’s normal babe, you are sick. Would you like to go to bed?’’ he caressed the side of her face.

‘’Yes…’’ she whispered.

Jon carefully repositioned himself, resting her head on the couch. When he was on his feet, he lifted her up, holding her firmly by her back and her legs.

‘’Okay, princess let’s go to your room.’’

While Jon was carrying Daenerys steadily, she leaned her head sleepily on Jon’s shoulder. She felt secure in his strong arms. He put her gently on the bed, covering her body with the blanket. Without losing time, he crawled beside Dany , cuddling as close as possible to her. He put his arm around her tiny body and she rested her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat upon her palm.

‘’ I took a decision.’’ Jon whispered while he was facing her.

Daenerys was filled with sudden anxiety.

‘’ Wha- what do you mean?’’ she stuttered. Jon gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

‘’ Nothing to worry about. I believe it will make you happy, as it made me when I thought about it. So… Since basically I’m looking to move into another house, I thought… How about moving in to you? And start living together, after 2 years as a couple? It’s a good opportunity to take the next step to our relationship-‘’

Dany grabbed him by the neck and kissed him lovingly and deeply. When they broke apart, she replied, breathless:

‘’ Yes, yes, yes to all! Jon, i can’t describe, how happy you made me feel right now. It’s like my heart will explode from all this enthusiasm, which is… Scary.’’ She stopped.

‘’ Don’t be afraid of happiness, Dany. I assure you that nothing will go wrong. Whatever stands in our way we will defeat it ,together. I will support you no matter what and I won’t ever leave you. You are my partner, my best friend, my lover… My everything. I love you,Dany.’’

Daenerys teared up from hearing Jon’s confession, feeling a pleasant warmth on her chest from his affection. Sometimes she thought that she lived in a dream… She came closer to him and whispered to his ear:

‘’ I love you Jon. I consider you a true blessing, for being a part of my life. I won’t ever love anyone like I love you.’’ She was crying. Jon touched her face lightly.

‘’ Please don’t cry… I can’t bare it.’’

‘’ Don’t worry… These are tears of joy.’’ She said while she sniffed her nose. Jon smiled and wiped her tears of her face with his thumb.

‘’ It’s time to sleep now Dany., You need some rest. Next week we will start the removal together. Goodnight and sweet dreams.’’ He kissed her gently on the forehead.

‘’ Sleep tight.’’ She replied with a grin. Daenerys moved her head to Jon’s chest. Hearing his heart beating slowly and steadily, sent her to a sweet sleep.

Soon the bedroom was filled with silence. Just blissfully, peacefully silence.


End file.
